Past People
by BloodDove01
Summary: Where does one start and the other end? If they are both parts of one whole, which is real? Yukito gets surprising insights as he and his other half begin to merge.Diving deep into Yue's past, he learns what he truly is and what that means for him.
1. Prolog Little Brother

**Where does one start and the other end? If they are both parts of one whole, which is real? Yukito gets surprising insights on as he and his other half begin to merge. Diving deep into Yue's past, he learns what he truly is and what that means for him. Look at the elusive guardians past through the eyes of Kero, Ruby Moon, Spinal Sun, the cards, and Yue himself! On going mini fiction. **

**This is my thoughts on the guardians past. Will show memories of the past. Each chapter will feature different memories. The next chapter will be up soon. However, this story takes second place to Falling Moon and will not be updated as often. **

**Past People**

**Prolog: Little Brother**

Learning that you aren't one person is bad enough. You can handle multiple personalities. Learning that because you have multiple personalities, your not human, that changes everything! It gets worse when you learn that you and your other personality are becoming one. Everything is over, and you are just getting used to sharing your body, you find out that you and said alternate personality are becoming one person! You don't know what its like, do you?

Well, that was the dilemma Yukito was facing at that very moment. It had been six years. Six years of living with Yue. That was the other one, the other personality. He was a guardian, his job was to protect Sakura. Yukito had never even seen the man. In fact, this Yue, rarely even came out at all. It was strange. He didn't understand!

He just didn't understand. Protect Sakura. When ever the guardian had been out, he would come back with this thought pasted into his mind. Obviously, Yue knew what his job was. So, why would Yue protect him? No clue. Last thing he remembers was some man in black attacking him for Yue's moon power. Next thing he knows, he's waking up on the floor of Sakura's bed room…

X. X. X.

Yukito groaned as he came to. The feeling of having been forcefully shoved through a door covered his being. Through the confusion in his mind, he can barely hear them. He almost didn't make out the words. "That feeling will ware off in a minute." The voice said. "You have to get used to being forced in and out of your different forms Yue." The voice addresses Yue, not him. There is only one person who does that. Kero, the other guardian.

He pulled his eyes open to the blurry faces of Touya, Sakura, and the plush toy, Kero. A little disoriented at first, Yukito soon came into awareness. The sight that met him was a strange one indeed.

Touya had the small guardian by the wings, and was shaking him forcefully. "His name is Yukito, plushy. Quit calling him by that name! They aren't the same person." Touya hissed, then yelped as Kero's small teeth clamped down on his hand between the thumb and forefinger. "He was Yue once! And he will be again! Its already started, and when its done, I'll have my little brother back the way he was! The way he was meant to be!" The small creature shrieked, before escaping Touya's hand and flying off to find a hiding spot.

The room was quite for some time. It seemed to press down on Yukito, as he and the rest of the room stared at where the plush guardian had exited. What had he meant? How could he have once been part of Yue? And what did he mean, 'and will be again'? Were they starting to form one person? He shuttered at the thought.

As far as he knew, no one even liked Yue. Them again… The look on the sun guardians face when Touya said that… It was sadness. Tears had formed in the corners of his eyes, and he had bit Touya with more force than strictly necessary. Yukito had seen him bite Touya before, it never left any marks. Touya's hand was starting to swell slightly, and little red bite marks were visible.

Little brother… The word rang in his head again. That's when it finally dawned on him. Kero was older. Yue was his little brother. The feelings Touya held for Sakura were mirrored. The creature Yukito had thought unwanted, was wanted. Even if no one else liked him, Kero would. He was oldest, it was his job!

More questions filled his mind. If Yue and Kero were siblings, what was their relationship like? From what he had heard, they fought like Touya and Sakura did. But, what about their relationship before their creators death? And their creator himself! If they were siblings, was he father? And the other two guardians he had heard about, were they siblings too? Yukito's mind was reeling.

Sakura shook her head. Turning her attention to Yukito, she looked him over, checking for injuries. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. "What happened?"

"Well… You were attacked and well, Yue transformed. And Kero felt him transform, so we went to your house and well…" She looked at him in worry. "When we got there Yue was unconscious and a man was trying to drain his energy. I've never seen Kero-Chan so mad before. He attacked that man and he drew blood. I told him to stop, and well, the man got away. Then, when I tried to wake Yue, he was unresponsive. So, I called Oni-Chan, and he came and got us and brought us home. Then, Kero taught me how to force Yue to turn back into you. We don't really know what happened, or why Yue was unconscious. We tried to wake him for about ten minutes, he didn't even make a sound. We don't know what that man did to him. I'm really worried."

It took him a minute to understand what she was telling him. Yue had risked his life to protect Yukito's. Yukito didn't understand why. He risked his life, and was injured, just to protect Yukito. Now only one question came to mind. Why? Why did he protect someone who wasn't his master.

As Touya helped him to his feet, he couldn't help but want to know more. Sakura sighed. "I'll go get Kero. He needs to apologize." She got up and made to leave, but Yukito stopped her.

"May I help?" He questioned. "Why?" She asked. Yukito took a deep breath. "He said little brother. He referred to Yue as his younger sibling. And I want to know…" He stopped, looking for the write words. "I want to know more about Yue. More about his past… Our past. I want to know what he looked like. What he acted like. If Kero's his brother, than he is the person to ask."

X. X. X.

Twenty minutes later, Touya, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Spinal Sun, Ruby Moon, Yukito, and Kero, sat in the foyer of Eriol's mansion.

Sakura had found her sun guardian lurking in the pantry and, after Sakura and Yukito asking him, he agreed to tell them about his and Yue's past. Kero wanted to cast a spell that would show them all some of his memories, as well as some of Ruby's and Spinal's.

The group sat in a circle, the spell was just about ready.

"Ok Sakura, it will be me and you will be providing the magic for the spell. The spell will be focused on the four guardians. The spell will extend to Yue even though he is conscious." Eriol explained. "We will see the memories like they are on T. V. We will look in on the scene. Also, we will be able to converse with each other while we are under the spell." He took a deep breath. "Are you ready?" The group nodded.

"Then let us begin."

**On to chapter one and our first memory!**

**With Love**

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS **


	2. Snow and Fear

**Yue may seem OOC, this happens before Clow's death when Yue was a child. I own nothing.**

**Chapter 1: Snow and Fear.**

Magic flared as Eriol activated the spell. Yukito's, as well as every one else in the rooms world went black.

X. X. X.

When he opened his eyes again, it was as if he was looking in on the scene being played out below him.

A much younger version of Kero's true form was prowling through the banks of snow in a garden. He was casting a wary eye form side to side, like he was waiting for an attack. When none came, he visibly calmed. What happened next was both unexpected, and fairly amusing to watch.

Yukito was certain that this almost kitten version of Cerberus could have defended himself from the seven snow balls that simultaneously and haphazardly hit him; if he hadn't been out in the open. Every time one hit him, he jumped to that side ready to defend; only to be hit from another angle.

After the seventh careened off the side of his unarmored head he let out a fire ball. It wasn't very big and must have been a warning, because it didn't do much damage. He opened his mouth and yelled. "RUBY MOON! I know your there! Come out here and face me like the guardian I know your not!"

Three more snowballs hit him. Yukito watched as the sun guardian shook the snow from his pelt. Growling, Kero sent another fire ball in the direction of the most recent snowball. That's when the laughter started.

Soft, tinkling laughter filled the bushy clearing. The soft, feminine, yet obviously male laugh, bounced off the trees that, had it been spring, would have been flowering with exotic blooms. But, now in what Yukito surmised was mid winter, the trees bare branches stretched towards the sky, pulling the soft laughter up with them. It rang eerily, glancing around the clearing, making it impossible to tell where it was coming from.

"Where are you! Ruby Moon put you up to this didn't she?" As Kero yelled, the laughter got louder. "I know your there!" He yelled again. "Show yourself!"

There was one final soft giggle, and another snowball collided with the side of Kero's head. Kero shook the snow from his fur and looked around. A soft, silky voice, that matched the laughter, soon answered the leonine creature.

"Oni-Chan, if you knew that I was here, you wouldn't have assumed that it was Ruby-Nii throwing the snow." Another soft giggle. Kero let out a growl. "Ok then, I don't know where you are! So show yourself Yue!" Another snowball, another giggle.

"Oni-Chan, you would do well to pay more attention to your surroundings." There was a barely concealed snicker. "Look up!"

Yukito looked up at the same time as Kero's younger version looked up. He couldn't contain the gasp that fell from his lips. Perched in the top of the nearest tree was a being that could only be described as an angel.

He had the palest skin Yukito had ever seen, it was only a few shades darker than the snow. Pale silver, floor length strands curtained slight, elfin features. Light shadowed the planes of his angular face. His waste length hair was mostly loose, falling heavily over his shoulders however, several silver locks were bound in deep blue ribbons, and peaked out from the corners of his long black, blanket like cloak.

Cat like silver, amethyst eyes, almond and Chinese, stared down at the sun cat. Amusement shown in the teenagers fixed gaze. Thirteen, that's the oldest he could have been.

His lips were thin, pale, yet slightly rosy. High cheek bones, and a sharp nose and chin, shadowed by his hood; gave him a more refined, elegant look. Pointed ears peaked out from his hair, a silver earring, fixed with amethyst, shown brightly in what little of the winter sun that it was exposed too. He was fairly tall for his age, long limbed.

He wore thick, gray pants, with black leather boots pulled over them and laced to the knees. His shirt was a turtle neck, with a mandarin style collar, the buttons and trim were a deep ocean blue. A deep blue, almost trench coat like jacket was mostly buttoned with black buttons up the front. The black cloak was draped lightly over his shoulders. He tugged at the brown leather belt around his waste with black gloved hands.

Snow coated the cloak, as well as the tips of his pure white wings. The feathers shown like silver as more snow deposited itself through the soft down. He was magnificent.

"YUE!" The sun lion growled, and Yukito started. This beautiful, unearthly being was Yue? His other self… How? Why? Such beauty… Yukito himself was attractive, but this… This was perfection.

This was the creature Sakura feared? Yukito watched as he leaned forward and smiled cheekily down at the other guardian. Touya once told him that Yue was cold and sad. But he looked so happy? Strange…

Yukito looked up as a playful banter began.

"Where is Ruby hiding?" Kero demanded. Yue smirked. "Nowhere!" He practically sang. The other guardian fumed childishly. "Then how did you throw all those snow balls?.. Wait! Yue, what are you doing."

The moon beings eyes glowed a pale blue. A snow ball ricochet off of Kero's head. Yue giggled. "Does that answer you question?" Yue asked mischievously. The snow moved on its own now, forming tight snow balls and simultaneously throwing them. They hit the sun guardian each time.

"Little one!" Hissed Kero. "When I get my paws on you!" He paused, letting out an annoyed growl, and prompting a smirk on the moon guardians part. "Come down here!" Kero yelled up at the precariously perched moon being.

The thirteen year old giggled. "Umm… No." He replied.

"Why not?" The sun cat asked through gritted teeth.

"Because!"

"Because what!"

Yue smiled, leaning further so that his hair full from the corners of his robe creating a magnificent black and white display. "Because I would like to stay out of range." He stated simply.

"Out of range? I'll give you OUT OF RANGE!" Kero shrieked. His wings flared into existence just as Yue spread his and took to the air.

Yukito watched in amazement as Yue nimbly dogged Kero and his fire based attacks. He seemed at one with the sky. Light glowed around his hand, it formed into ice crystals; which he shot at Kero. Yukito gasped at his first view of Yue's power. A fire ball flew at the Moon angel, an he dogged. It took several minutes for Yukito to realize that they were playing. Laughter echoed through the clearing.

The scene went dark…

X. X. X.

The world was dark. Yukito was confused. One minute, he was watching as two brothers played, the next, he was standing in a black world.

"I don't understand!" Sakura's soft voice rang out. Yukito turned and let out the breath he had been holding. Sakura and the rest of their group stood to his right, each wearing varying expressions of confusion and understanding.

"I don't understand!" Sakura repeated. "He looked so happy. I've never seen him look happy before!" She stated, bewildered. "He always looks so sad…" She trailed off.

Tomoyo shook her head. "He does look sad, but…" She took a deep breath. "I have looked over my recordings. I've looked at Yue long and hard." Another deep breath. "I've seen the way he looks at Sakura. He looks at her, and he's afraid."

**Coming up... Sorry! No hints! I will update Falling Moon first. **

**With Love **

**Lady BloodDove **

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS**


End file.
